A Breton woman's troubles?
by A-Manly-Breton-Woman
Summary: Mila awakes from her sleep, looking around her stone and wood home in winterhold. "just a dream." she spoke out loud "well...another day of guarding the gates..." she spoke once more then put on her stormcloak armor, heading out the doors.
1. The Travel Back To The Beggining

the day started out the same, Guard's duty, snide remarks and arguing with her men. But something was missing...Just like every. single. day. since Ralof left, The rough and tumble breton had grown a soft spot for the nord, and hoped he had aswell. "Dammit ralof, why'd you leave you Blubbering idiot!" she yelled, catching the attention of three other guardsmen, Mila scoffed. "What in the name of Talos are you slackers lookin at!?" She yelled, "Get back t' work!".

Soon after her shift finally ended Mila was caught off guard by a courier, 'Ma'm! I have a message from Vilmer Dagon-Hunter! Urgent he says!'. Mila growled and snatched the letter "It's ALWAYS urgent with father..." she spoke and shooed the courier off after giving him a bag of gold, "Brave man for delivering father's letter." She smiled then turned to the note, it read...

'Dear Mila

Your Older brother Rorinik will be traveling to fetch you, I want you to return home for your dissapointment will NOT go unpunished, Return with Rorinik and pray i do not slaughter you on your return. _also...Verima sends tainted greetings..._

Vilmer Dagon-Hunter'

"Lovely..."

* * *

Suddenly Mila awakes from her slumber by the sound of banging on her door, 'MILA! MILA IT'S TIME FOR TRAINING GET YOUR TALOS LOVIN' ARSE OUT HERE!' Her ears hurt from her brother's yelling. "I'm Commin im commin! and i don' Love talos ya arse!" she climbed out of bed and grabbed her training armor, being a teen and living in the middle of nowhere was hard for a girl when she is the ONLY girl in the family, her pansy mum doesn't count. 'Oh for the love of Oblivion get the hell out here!' Mila sighed and stuck her sword through the door, barely missing her brother "I SAID AH'M COMMIN YA BUGGER!"

She finally left the room after getting the rest of her armor on, "A'right lets get goin fore' father gets any more mad than he is now." He responded, 'lil late fah that sis.'

_"what a woooooonderful mornin..."_

* * *

A young mila awoke startled from her sleep when her eldest brother Rei dropped a wood plate on her face. "Brutha! Whut th' 'ell!?" she screamed with the tiny but high pitched voice. 'heh..Mum wants tah see ya Pansy girl~" he replied, Mila scoffed and jumped up from her laying position and grabbed ahold of his shirt, pulling him down and biting his nose. "Fhah!" she said in a slightly muffled voice. 'Ge' ohff Meh!' he said unable to speak properly from the tiny girl latching to his face with her teeth, she let go and smiled, he smiled back. What a weird family they were.

* * *

Screams erupted from a little baby girl, she was almost a year old now and knows the word Father. "Whu-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she cried and a very slender, Beautiful young woman entered the room that looked allot like Mila, 'sh-shhhhhhh its ok Mila my little Raven..' she spoke in a surprizingly harsh voice, making the young mila even more upset.

and her father bursts through the door...


	2. Where we left off

Her Life was so full of wonder, and not a day goes by that the people of her village feels sorrowful that the poor girl was born into a family of brutal and cruel executioners. She was showered with love from the people but the poor girl aspired to be like her father, a sad, sad life she had chosen. For Mila would soon endure a pain like no other as the years went by...

As Mila grew she flowered into a beautiful little girl, 'Just like her mother', the people said. "No! A'hm nothin like my PANSY mum Verima!" Mila would shout, the poor girl though she looked just like her mother she had a soothing voice, with a mean bite. And the villagers all but rejected the girl. "oh papa..They all yell to leave when i'm near..." she said, 'well suits them right!' Vilmer growled. 'You are a Dagon-Hunter! and you must follow in the will of a path that no other would understand...'

So she began training, and Fighting, and her family began moving around to the mere edge of their breton homeland. "I want t' go Travlin' Father" a now 14 year old Mila says "but not till ah'm older. I want to stay long enough atleast to learn t' bash a man's head in with 'n apple before ah go..." she said it as though her bloodlust had grown, which it has...'Travel? You want to travel?' he said with great disdain...then smiled a rather...scary smile. 'yes dear. i will allow you to if you prove your worth allong the way. if not...you will return home. do you hear?' he said as though she was leaving now. "yes father." she said plainly.

* * *

Four years passed by and Mila had become her father's favorite, and she had found a solid reason to go..."father. i want to put our name at the top. we will be known throughout not only our homeland but throughout Tamriel aswell! all will know the name of the richest and most brutal family along the border!" Mila cried out. Her father nodded, her sullen and broken hearted mother grimaced and her four brothers cheered. 'Go get the buggars sis!' Rorinik exclaimed. 'Yeah!' Tim cried. 'Wooooo!' screamed Kain. 'Good Job sis!' Rei chanted. And Mila set out across the border that was a mile off from her home. and once she crossed a battle folded out before her, knowing not to enter a battle uninvited she went around as far as she could, but was caught by an unknown force as she was hit upside the head and blacked out.

* * *

she awoke in a prisoner's carriage with three other men, Ralof, Ulfric and a stranger who calls himself Lokir. She and Ralof and Lokir talk until they reach Helgen, Where she then meets Hadvar an imperial. He called their names one by one till he got to Mila. 'A breton?' he seemed a bit confused. 'You aren't with the stormcloaks...are ya?' he said eyeing the woman, Her eyes shown her brutality and willingness to fight. "_no_" she said with a slightly stern tone. 'i see...name?' Hadvar seemed offput by her response and she grinned a even more offputting grin just as her father. "Mila Dagon-Hunter" her eyes glinted and was sent to the chopping block a few feet away just as the rest of the prisoners, and she showed no fear but pride as she stand before her fate. 'Brave lass...' Ralof spoke before she knelt down over the block when suddenly...

* * *

**_Well I hope you liked it so far! I gave some of the beggining of the game to Mila's story because of her previous day life. her backstory may be confusing to some but i promise it will make more sence overtime~!_**


End file.
